theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skinny
Background Skinny is a Sphinx Tabaxi who hails from the southern plateaus and farmlands of Tracadia. She currently works as a maid for The Sweet Dragon. She has large yellow eyes, big ears and pink skin. She speaks in a bright, southern Tracadian accent. She loves wearing a large coat with a feathered collar that she had when she first met the group. She is from a farm and apparently has seen a lot of interesting things there, including two-headed cattle. Personality She has a very friendly disposition, and has a sassy, casual attitude that quickly endears her to others. She has a work ethic borderlining on the absurd, taking on several different jobs around the Sweet Dragon. She is cheerfully unflappable with odd situations, such as waking a nude sleeping Panic, Zenrio's overwhelming cheer, or even Zen's animated painting failing to bother her at all or diminishing her sunny disposition. Given her desire to start a family, it's unsurprising that she harbors some maternal behavior, expressing worry over Meryl's workload and helping her however she can. Relations The Unexpectables "So if we don't hire her should we just quit having a tavern or what?" ~ Borky She came to The Sweet Dragon to interview for a maid position and was very genial and even sassy with The Unexpectables and teased them when given an opportunity. She is particularly sassy with Borky who blushes at her friendly ribbing. Panic was initially very uncomfortable around Skinny because he was afraid that his reputation in Tracadia, especially among blacksmiths like his father, would be very bad. Fortunately Skinny is from south Tracadia where Panic was from the north. Meryl Skinny has shown a motherly concern for Meryl and noted that the teen was overworked and needed her help. She also tries to protect her from foul language if she can, and ensures she does her homework. Fluffy Skinny is married to a Tabaxi named Fluffy who recently finished his training with the Tracadia Blacksmith's Guild and has joined her in Alivast. She wants to start a family with him soon. At the beginning of spring, she told Borky that Fluffy would be visiting soon and he was looking for work in the lower or middle crafting districts. During the party's 5 month absence, Helga arranged for the construction of a forge in the Sweet Dragon's courtyard where Fluffy makes items for the tavern and other clientele. Ahead of his arrival, she warned people because according to her he has "a bit of a presence to him." She was right about this. Trivia * Skinny speaks with a Southern US accent. * Skinny asked about maternity leave during her interview, but she's not pregnant yet. * She has no interest in eating Tai, something that was problematic with a past tabaxi job applicant. * She's pretty confident she can protect herself with her claws. * She's a simple lady but she loves nice clothes. * Her jobs include sweeping, mopping, watering the plants, cleaning windows, cleaning out the pseudodragon lofts and feeding them, picking up, setting up and cleaning chairs, wiping down tables, occasionally washing dishes, and cleaning gutters. * Her contract specifically states that she is NOT supposed to clean the boy's rooms. * She has her own version of Borky's morning routine * Her favorite food is sardine gratin. * For breakfast, she sometimes has nothing but a big bowl of milk. Gallery Skinny concept art by @MontyGlu.jpg|Skinny concept art by @MontyGlu Skinny fan art by @nutcaseart.jpg|Skinny fan art by @nutcaseart Skinny fan art by @Schmoogin.jpg|Skinny fan art by @Schmoogin Skinny.png|Skinny Fan art by @MayorOfMagicant Skinny fan art by @CHAOKOCartoons.jpg|Skinny fan art by @CHAOKOCartoon Skinny fan art by @ForteSp89.jpg|Skinny fan art by @ForteSp89 USE THE DOOR unofficial art by @MontyGlu.png|'USE THE DOOR', unofficial art by @MontyGlu Category:NPC Category:Tabaxi Characters Category:The Sweet Dragon Employees